The proposed project is an investigative study of bioactive secondary metabolites in Hawaiian marine invertebrates mainly those belonging to phyla Porifera, Mollusca, Cnideria, and Bryozoa. The selection of the organisms is planned on ecological grounds. Isolation work will follow collection with bioactivity tests being performed at various stages of the separation process. Chemical studies initiated on the already isolated sponge metabolite ilimaquinone will continue, focusing on the elucidation of the rearrangement and cyclization reactions undergone by the molecule. Based on this chemistry, a new synthetic of related compounds. Avarol, which is reported to be active against the AIDS virus, is structurally very similar to ilimaquinone, both possessing a rearranged drimane skeleton linked to a quinone moiety. Student participation at each stage of this project is proposed with an emphasis on creative thinking, development of experimental skills, and more importantly, increased motivation towards a career in biomedical sciences.